


You can lean too hard on a prayer.

by FiKate



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Prayer, Prompt Fic, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>you can lean too hard on a prayer</i>, Demeter-Artemis. Demeter and Artemis look over a mother and daughter caught between their different wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can lean too hard on a prayer.

Neither of their temples have been getting a lot of use in the last few centuries, most of Demeter's have slipped away and Artemis has some well known ruins. Those places aren't home anymore than Olympus is, the ones who still believe are scattered and their calls are quiet but exist.

They'd met unexpectedly when two rather different believers called to them, a girl who wished to become a soldier and a mother who wanted to hold onto her daughter.

Demeter pulled her shawl around her as she watched mother and daughter argue in their small house. When she finally spoke it was in Greek to Artemis who looked poised to fight, "She's truly yours, but keep her safe, niece."


End file.
